The Anniversary
by Anony-Mousy
Summary: Sue and Jack have been married for just over a year when an unexpected overseas assignment leads to tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My apologies to any Myles fans but the way he wriggled out of assignments he didn't like the sound of, always annoyed me. This time there are consequences to his actions. (For this particular story, Sue and Jack are married).

**Disclaimer:** The characters don't belong to me, they belong to Paxson Entertainment. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

Key: Signing in **bold**. ~ Thoughts/Writing ~

**The Anniversary**

o-xxx-o

Myles entered the bullpen in a much happier mood than the team had seen him in for days…

"Hey Mate, don't tell me you finally managed to wriggle out of that assignment."

The Harvard man high-fived him, "I did indeed, thanks to some very useful family connections. Dying in some God-forsaken part of the Middle-East will no longer be this particular Leland's fate."

"What made you think your number was up anyway?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Did you see that place? It was practically on the front-line, ergo chances of getting out in one piece – slim to none."

"Fair point" he concurred.

"I wouldn't gloat quite so much if I were you. Don't forget, some other poor guy is gonna have to take your place." D cautioned.

"I realize that and I wish him… or her, well." He bowed with a flourish and crossed to his desk.

o-xxx-o

**Two Days Later: Friday**

Jack slipped quietly into the apartment, the scent of fresh coffee filling the air. He walked into the kitchen to find his wife preparing vegetables for dinner and motioned to Levi to get her attention, reckoning that risking making her jump when she had a kitchen knife in her hand wouldn't be such a good idea. Sue turned, giving him a beaming smile as she crossed the room to kiss him 'hello'.

"Hi! You're early."

"Yeah, I took a couple of hours I was owed." He was studiously avoiding eye contact which immediately had her on alert.

"Is something wrong?"

"Come and sit down, we need to talk."

"Jack, you're scaring me."

"**Sorry**" he signed his apology. "I don't mean to."

She followed him into the living area and they sat together on the couch, Jack took his wife's hand in his, caressing the back of it with his thumb.

"Jack…"

He slowly blew out a breath, still unable to meet her gaze. "Sue, they're sending me overseas."

Sadness clouded her face. "For how long..?"

"About a month..."

"Well, that's not too bad" she sighed in relief. "I think we can…"

He interrupted her before she could finish, now that he'd started he wanted to get everything said as quickly as possible. "I'm going to Iraq."

"No…" The tears started to form in her eyes when she realized that he'd got the assignment that Myles had been so determined to get out of. "Why, you..?"

He shrugged, "They needed someone from our unit. D's married so he…"

"So are you!"

"I know sweetheart, but D has kids…"

Under normal circumstances, she would never have dreamt of putting anyone in danger but she was desperate. "What about Bobby?"

"He's due to give evidence in that Mafia case, they can't risk it. And Myles… well you know about him."

"I don't want you to go." She whispered, her lips quivering with emotion. Moving closer to him she buried her head in his chest.

"**I know, I don't want to leave you either**."

Sue sat up again so that she could see his face. "When..?"

"Daybreak on Monday, Sue I…"

She leaned into him, kissing him passionately on the lips and smothering anything he'd been about to say. When they broke apart, Jack stood, picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

o-xxx-o


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend had passed far too quickly and the atmosphere had been sombre; the mood not helped when Jack had called his lawyer friend in Wisconsin to make sure his will and other affairs were all in order, unaware that Sue was watching from the doorway. Then there was the phone-call to his parents.

Forcing themselves to eat, they'd had their meal in silence – neither knowing what to say to comfort the other. When he was packed, Jack had decided on an early shower to clear his head and his heart had almost broken when she'd slipped in behind him, their hands running the length and breadth of each other's bodies as they desperately tried to commit every inch to memory. Their touches becoming more and more urgent until, by mutual yet unspoken consent, they dried each other and made their way to the bed, spending the night making love and saying goodbye in the only way their heightened emotions would allow. There had been passion and tears in equal measure along the way until she'd fallen asleep in his arms.

When Sue woke it was daylight outside and without opening her eyes she reached across to his side of the mattress and found it empty. Shooting up out of the bed she grabbed her robe and checked the bathroom before walking through to the living room and then the kitchen… Apart from Levi, the apartment was deserted. Her tears, never far away, began to fall again and she sat down heavily on one of the chairs. It was then she noticed the single red rose and the envelope on the table.

Picking up the bloom she breathed in its scent before laying it carefully to one side and then, with trembling fingers, opened the letter, wiping her eyes so she could read it…

_My Darling Sue,_

_Please forgive me for leaving this way but I couldn't bear the thought of seeing your tears. I want you to know that the past 14mths – 3days- 14hrs and counting, have been the happiest of my life so far with hopefully, God willing, many more to follow. Keep safe for me while I'm away, if anything were to happen to you I think I'd die_

_My Love always _

_Jack x_

**Much Later That Day:**

Sue entered the bullpen as unobtrusively as she could, a pile of folders, disks and a computer memory stick balanced in her arms as she crossed to her husband's desk, placing them in a convenient space and turning to leave again. Her escape was thwarted when Bobby looked up and smiled at her, his loud voice grabbing everyone's attention.

"Well, well, it seems Mrs Sparky's in the building. What have you done with the old man?"

She looked around the room to find everyone watching her expectantly. "You don't know?"

Her tone had them immediately concerned and D answered for them. "No idea." He shrugged. "All we know is that we're here and he isn't. Ted's not in today so there was no one to ask."

Lucy noticed how pale her friend was, "Sue is everything okay? Where is Jack?"

She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Right about now, I think his plane is landing at Baghdad airport." She studiously avoided looking at Myles.

"What's he doing there?" Bobby asked incredulously.

This time she did look in the Harvard graduate's direction. "They had to send someone."

Realisation dawned on them and they all looked at the blonde agent with less than friendly eyes.

"Sue, I'm sorry," Tara whispered. "…How long will he be gone?"

"A month," Their sympathetic smiles were getting to her and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it together much longer so she quickly explained to them about the files she'd brought in before fleeing the office.

o-xxx-o


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Weeks Later:**

The group made their way back from lunch, falling about laughing over something they'd seen in the restaurant. Even Levi seemed to understand the joke and jumped happily from one person to the other until Sue bent down to calm him.

"Heard anything from Sparky lately? He must be looking forward to coming home. I know I would be if I had a good looking sheila like you waiting for me..." Bobby gave her a sly wink and laughed as she blushed.

"He e-mailed the other day. Said he can't wait, the heat's killing him and his clothes are full of sand."

"I don't know what's worse…" he stopped mid-sentence when he heard Ted Garrett's voice behind them "…What's up Ted?"

"I need to speak to Sue for a moment."

The Aussie touched her lightly on the arm. "Sue, Ted wants you. Levi my man, why don't you join me at my desk, I'm sure I can find a treat for you somewhere."

"No more treats," Sue scolded. "He's had enough today." She smiled and turned to follow the supervisor to his office.

About fifteen minutes later she returned to the bullpen just in time to see the Aussie feeding the dog with chocolate. He looked up guiltily but the smile faded from his lips when he saw how distressed she was.

"Sue, what's wrong?" The simple statement claimed everyone's attention and they watched as Ted stepped forward to stand behind her.

Lucy started to move towards her friend but a warning look from her boss stopped her in her tracks.

"People, can I have your attention. I've just received bad news from our Baghdad office. Special Agent Hudson was killed a few hours ago along with five other agents. A suicide bomber attacked their building – there were no survivors." He informed them, keeping his voice as neutral as possible

Sue's eyes flicked from one team member to the next, the emotions on their faces swamping her… Lucy and Tara were sobbing and hugging each other, Dimitrius looked stunned, but the most striking was Bobby – his grief fuelling anger as he turned on Myles.

"This is down to you!" He yelled and pointed a menacing finger in his fellow Agent's direction. He stormed towards him but D quickly barred his way, receiving a shove in the chest but standing his ground.

The grief-stricken woman continued to look on, knowing she should at least try to say something in Myles' defence but nothing would come and she seemed rooted to the spot. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take you home." Ted stated softly but firmly.

Sue could only nod and follow him blindly out of the door, Levi at her heels.


	4. Chapter 4

**22 Months Later:**

The turmoil and dread had been building in her all day and she'd had to fight to stop herself from being physically sick. It had begun when Lucy had rung at lunchtime to ask if she'd like some company tomorrow and steadily grown with each solicitous phone-call she'd received… now she'd reached the point where she felt she could barely breathe. A tap from Levi's paw attracted her attention and she stood wearily making her way to the small bedroom. Leaning over to check her little daughter she managed to summon up a small smile when the child laughed up at her, her brown eyes shining, reminding Sue again of Jack, the father she would never know.

Lifting her up she held her close, knowing in her heart that this small miracle was the only thing that had carried her through the grief that had almost overwhelmed her and still threatened to from time to time. The toddler wriggled in her arms and she loosened her grip a little before crossing the room to change her, watching as her little mouth tried to form words. It was at times like these she missed him the most… not that the sense of loss wasn't with her always but not being able to lip-read her child was heart-breaking and she felt the anger rise in her again. …Anger that Jack wasn't there to tell her what their daughter was trying to say. Lucy had sworn she'd said 'mama' a few days ago but there was no way she could have recognized the word. Finishing her task, Sue blew a raspberry kiss on the little girl's stomach, making her squirm before settling her down for the night.

"Good night, Baby Girl… God loves you. Mommy loves you and Daddy loves you."

She set the monitor so that Levi would hear it and alert her if necessary, dimmed the light and made her way to her own bedroom.

After taking a shower, Sue picked out one of Jack's shirts from the wardrobe and put it on, climbing into a bed that was still too big without him. Reaching over she grabbed his pillow and hugged it tightly, her eyes seeking out his photograph on the bedside table, the tears that had become so much a part of her nightly routine beginning to fall once more. "Good night Jack, I miss you so much. I love you."

Turning off the light she lay back and stared at the invisible ceiling, wondering how she was going to get through tomorrow… the day that would have been their third anniversary.

o-xxx-o

Sue tossed and turned fretfully, wishing she could just take a sleeping pill or two and wake up in forty-eight hours but she knew her two little responsibilities wouldn't let her do that. Memories of last year came flooding back causing her to cry again. All she'd wanted to do was shut herself away and hide but well-meaning friends and relatives wouldn't let her. The phone had rung until she'd wanted to scream. There was Tara, Lucy and Charlie; one of her brothers, Jack's parents and finally hers. The constant battering had taken its toll and she'd broken down completely, sobbing her heart out as Levi had pawed her anxiously.

Her parents… now there was another problem. She'd argued with her mother on her daughter's first birthday a few weeks ago and they hadn't spoken since. Carla had been on at her to go back and live in Ohio with her family where she belonged and she'd gone to great lengths to make it clear that her home was now in D.C., in the apartment she'd shared with her husband. The older woman had become angry, reminding her, as if she could have forgotten, that Jack was gone and it was time to start a new life. She'd casually dropped into the conversation that an old boyfriend of Sue's had returned to live in their hometown and maybe she should consider her child who needed a father-figure in her life. Sue had been furious stating that Jack was her father and always would be and then slammed down the receiver.

Although it was still dark, Sue knew she'd never be able to get back to sleep, surrendering to the inevitable, she switched on the light, grabbing her robe and making a decision she knew would upset everyone but one she had to make for the sake of her child and her sanity. Bending down by the bedside table she unplugged the extension from the wall and then checked to make sure her Blackberry was fully charged in case of emergency before turning it off. Walking into the living room she did the same with the main phone, effectively cutting herself off from all communication as she knew that, although her friends would be worried about her, they wouldn't come over without an invitation as it would be too intrusive. She'd apologise at a later date. After experiencing a moment of doubt she nodded to herself, accepting that this was a decision she could live with and headed for the bathroom.

Having taken a longer-than-usual shower she walked to the kitchen and made fresh coffee then carefully took out a scented candle from the cupboard, putting it in a holder and placing it on the window ledge. Reverently, she lit it as she had on Jack's birthday, Christmas and their second anniversary. Sniffling back a tear she sighed and congratulated herself … at least she had everything under control, for now…

o-xxx-o


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry this story has been a bit neglected lately. I'm uploading two new chapters today and keeping a promise. Please review if you have time.

o-xxx-o

After loading the washing machine she debated whether or not to feed Levi. It was actually much too early and she knew if she did he'd be a pain all day, so instead she began to clean down the worktops before making a start on sorting out all the kitchen cupboards. Not that they needed it but it would keep her busy. As she reached up to the top shelf Levi nudged her and she toppled forward.

"Levi! That wasn't nice," she scolded and tried once more with the same result. "Fine, if you're hungry I'll feed you but don't come whining to me for more, later." She picked up his bowl but he pawed her again.

"What is it, Buddy? What's wrong?" Turning round to see what had disturbed him, her eyes opened wide as the plastic doggie bowl slid from her hands and crashed unnoticed to the ground.

"Jack? Jack!" Her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't seem to move.

"Happy Anniversary…" He proudly produced a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and gave her a watery smile. "Sorry I'm late."

"Jack!" She was across the room a nanosecond later, throwing herself into his waiting arms and hugging him as his grip tightened until he was almost crushing her, then loosening a little so his lips could capture hers in a desperate kiss which she returned in kind.

Separating in order to gasp in air he rested his forehead against hers, his free hand on her cheek as he caressed her lips with his thumb, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

"Sue…" Her name was a sigh as he pulled her close once more, breathing in the scent of her. They stood that way for the longest time until Levi shattered the spell by pushing his face between them. They broke apart and both looked down at him. Secretly, Jack had been grateful for the interruption as it gave him a chance to sit down, his knees beginning to buckle from the sheer intensity of emotion. He laid the flowers on the table.

Sue sat down opposite him, none-to-steady herself, and took his hand in hers. "**Okay you**?"

He nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. "It's just a bit overwhelming."

"I know. Thank you for the flowers. Wherever did you get them?"

"One of those all-night places..."

The conversation faded away and they sat in companionable silence trying to process and order their thoughts.

"I have a gift for you too."

"You knew I was coming?"

"No… I didn't even know you were alive until I saw you standing there," she confessed tearfully holding his hand a little tighter and sniffling as he squeezed it reassuringly, well aware that he'd been listed as deceased. "Anyway," she continued. "It's not that kind of gift." She stood and he reluctantly let go of her. "I'll be back in a second."

"Okay but no more. I don't want to be away from you for very long."

o-xxx-o

When she returned he was playing with Levi and she stood in the doorway watching, not quite believing he was really there and at the same time, bracing herself for what was to come. Jack seemed to sense her eyes on him and looked up smiling softly. She reached out to him. "Come with me."

He stood hesitantly and took her outstretched hand not knowing what to expect, his confusion growing when she led him towards the old box/junk room. He was about to ask her what was going on when she pressed a finger to his lips before slowly pushing open the door and allowing the light from the hallway to filter into the room.

"**Come meet your daughter**."

He shook his head, "**Come meet…**"

She smiled at him and tried again rewording so he would understand the signs. "**Come meet your little girl**." Knowing he still hadn't grasped her meaning she indicated the corner of the room.

Jack crept forward until he found himself beside a child's cot and looking down he stifled a sob as he gazed at the small figure sleeping peacefully with her thumb in her mouth. He turned back to his wife to ask a question but he was alone.

o-xxx-o


	6. Chapter 6

Sue sat nervously in the kitchen absently stroking Levi with a trembling hand, her breathing shaky as she waited for him to return. The dog pawed her to let her know he was there and looking up, her heart lurched when she saw him leaning against the doorframe, his cheeks wet with tears.

"She's really ours?" He asked huskily.

Sue smiled up at him. "Yes, she's ours."

When his legs would support him he returned to his chair and sat down taking her hand in his. "I don't… I can't… Thank you." He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "What did you call her?"

Sue nibbled on her bottom lip anxiously. "I didn't know if you had any favourite names or family traditions so I hope you like what I chose."

"I'm sure I'll love it." He looked at her expectantly.

"Samantha Judith…" She found herself barely able to breathe as she waited for his reaction.

It felt strange having to ask his own child's name and a wave of melancholy washed over him; something she picked up on immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's okay." He gave himself a mental shake. "Why Samantha Judith..?"

"Samantha because I wanted her first name to be a part of you and Jackson would have been a tough one for a girl to explain." She felt a sense of relief as he chuckled quietly. "And Judith after the best friend I told you about."

He pondered for a moment before repeating it slowly. "Samantha Judith Hudson. I knew I'd love it."

Sue finally exhaled with relief. "Or… you could call her Sammy J like Uncle Crash."

Jack leaned back and laughed loudly, "Only Bobby would come up with something like that." When she didn't reply he took hold of her hand again. "Sue, are _you _okay?"

She nodded and swallowed. "It's just good to see you laugh." She paused for a moment. "No, it's just good to see you, I thought I'd never…"

Leaning forward he kissed her fingers where they were interlaced with his. "It's good to see you too." Sliding his chair closer to her he slipped his hand behind her head and guided her towards him, kissing her tenderly at first and then with a growing passion. She was startled when he suddenly jumped away and reached down to rub his shin.

Sue looked at him perplexed. "What?"

"I think a certain member of the household is trying to get our attention." He laughed, massaging his leg where Levi had just hit him with his food dish.

Sue glowered at the dog who put a paw over his nose, looking suitably apologetic.

"You can thank Uncle Crash for that as well." She shook her head and stood up, going to the cupboard, taking out his food and pointing to the dish which Levi dutifully picked up and gave to her so she could fill it. The action jogged her memory and she turned to Jack again, a hint of embarrassment turning her cheeks pink. "I'm so sorry. Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?"

Jack nodded, 'yes'…

"Do you want anything special?"

He nodded again.

"What?" She rolled her eyes in frustration.

"You..."

Sue waited for him to finish his sentence but his lips didn't move again. "I'm sorry, I didn't get that."

Standing he signed and spoke so there were no misunderstandings. "**I want you**." He stepped towards her, his expression serious and his eyes darkening with desire, leaving her in no doubt of what he needed.

Tearing her gaze from his face she glanced at the clock surprised that it was still early. "If we're lucky we should have a couple of hours before your daughter wakes up."

"My daughter..?"

"She's not a morning person either."

He smiled at the reference. "Well, then two hours will have to do… for now."

Taking a step towards her, he closed the gap between them, his face close to her own as he cupped it in his hands, caressing her soft skin with his thumbs, eyes meeting as he brushed his lips lightly against hers before drawing back to repeat the move over and over, torturing both himself and the woman in front of him.

"Jack…" her tone was almost pleading and he couldn't stand it any longer his mouth capturing hers in a kiss infinitely tender, yet extremely passionate at the same time.

He groaned loudly when her hands slid up inside his sweater, setting his skin on fire wherever she touched. Jack stroked her lips with his tongue, seeking entry, his need for her growing as their tongues tangled together. Sliding his arm around her waist he guided her towards the bedroom and eased her down onto the bed, moaning into her mouth when she pulled him down on top of her and they surrendered to the passion that engulfed them again and again.

o-xxx-o

Sue awoke some time later and reached out for him but finding herself alone, tears sprang to her eyes and her thoughts raced.

~ It had seemed so real, surely it couldn't have been a dream, not this time… Not again… ~

She chastised herself for believing he could really have been there with her. ~ Maybe her mother was right after all and it was time for her to go back to Ohio. ~

Stifling a sob, she walked into the bathroom to splash her face with cold water in the hope of stemming her tears before they fell. This was going to make the day even harder to get through but she couldn't let her daughter see her upset again. Slipping back into Jack's shirt she took a few deep, calming breaths then walked out into the hall to make her way to the nursery.

o-xxx-o


	7. Chapter 7

Her thoughts were a haze of disappointment, longing and misery and she was so busy trying to get herself together that she didn't see Levi bounding towards the living room until she almost fell over him. "Levi! What you do?"

The dog stopped and looked at her for a moment, his favourite bunny clamped in his jaws and then continued on his way, tail wagging furiously. Sue followed after him to find out what mischief he was up to but when she turned into the doorway, she found herself having to hold on to the frame for support, her lips quivering and her eyes filling with tears at the sight that greeted her.

The dog was sitting on the floor playing contentedly while Jack was half-sitting, half-laying on the couch with Samantha balanced on his chest, her tiny fingers holding his thumbs. He looked over when he heard her, his smile fading when he noticed her distressed state.

"Sue, what's wrong?"

He sat up quickly, placing the child safely on the rug, instructing Levi to watch her before following his wife into the kitchen. Coming up behind her, he spun her round. "Sue..?" He searched her face worriedly for any sign of what was upsetting her but there was nothing he could identify. "Sweetheart, talk to me, please?" he begged, his distress now almost as great as hers.

Sue put up her hand to ask him to wait a few moments before she tried to speak. "I..." The words wouldn't come. "**I woke up you gone.** I thought I'd** dreamed you**. I've had that dream so many times before."

Jack swallowed past the lump in his throat and then whispered hoarsely. "I'm so sorry." He used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "I heard Samantha on the monitor while you were sleeping. You looked so beautiful and content that I didn't want to disturb you so I went to check on her and I guess I got a little carried away. I didn't think. Forgive me?" He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into the comfort of his embrace.

"Always..." Her voice was muffled by his chest but he understood

Pulling away with the intention of giving her a quick peck on the forehead he found himself looking into loving hazel eyes and he changed his mind, kissing her mouth gently at first and then more forcefully as passion flared in him again. With a supreme effort of will he let her go and smiled wistfully. "Our daughter doesn't by any chance take afternoon naps, does she?"

"As a matter of fact she does, why?"

His smile grew wider and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively laughing as she finally got his meaning.

"Oh..." She stammered, her heart beating wildly. "I think I'd better go and have a shower."

"And I should check on Samantha before Levi starts demanding babysitter's wages." He laughed. "Sue..."

"Mmm..."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She giggled evading his arms as he tried to grab her again.

o-xxx-o

Thirty minutes later she emerged from the bedroom wearing another of Jack's shirts, having decided there would be no point in getting fully dressed. Creeping across the hallway she watched for a few minutes as he sat with his daughter on his lap, her back against his chest as she played with the fluffy koala bear that Bobby had given her for her birthday. She was about to make him aware of her presence when another idea struck her and she returned to the bedroom, rummaging through the drawer until she found her digital camera.

Tiptoeing back to the living room she raised it so that she could see the screen and then called his name. Jack looked up and gave her a happy smile before realising what she was up to and at the same moment her little girl gazed at him adoringly and she quickly pressed the button.

"Hey..."

Sue merely smiled and winked at him. "Could you look after her for a little while longer?"

"For the rest of my life..." He replied earnestly while trying to focus his mind on anything apart from how good she looked in his shirt.

o-xxx-o

In the kitchen, she dug out her laptop, removed the card from the camera and plugged it into the slot copying the image across. Attaching the photograph to three messages, she filled in the addresses and hit send.

o-xxx-o


	8. Chapter 8

The bullpen was a hive of discussion as everyone tried to figure out what to do about Sue. They were all worried about her. In fact, frantic would have been a better way to describe Lucy's state-of-mind.

"I should go round there." She stated yet again.

D disagreed. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. Remember last year?"

"But we have to do something," she whined.

"Has anyone tried calling again?" Bobby asked only to be greeted by looks of sheer exasperation from his colleagues.

"Sorry, sorry... stupid question."

Meanwhile, Myles sat at his desk pretending to concentrate on a file he was reading. He'd thought of a couple of suggestions but knew it was pointless raising them as he hadn't been included in personal discussions for a long time, almost two years to be precise. He was all too aware that they still blamed him for what had happened but no matter how badly they treated him they couldn't even begin to punish him as much as he punished himself. Ted and then Dimitrius had both offered to help him transfer but to him it was the coward's way out and Myles Leland III was no coward, despite what they thought.

His computer bleeped as an e-mail came in causing him to jump slightly and he stared in astonishment when he saw who it was from. Looking around he checked to see if anyone else had received one but judging by their continued heated debate, he guessed not. Opening it he was surprised to find there was no message, just an attachment warning. Deciding that it was safe to open, he did so and couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped him.

Bobby looked over in irritation at the unwanted interruption as did Lucy, but Tara studied his expression with concern. She had long ago tried to put what had happened behind her, her analytical mind reasoning that there was no way Myles would have set out to deliberately harm Jack, or anyone else for that matter. Risking the wrath of the others she walked over to his desk.

"Myles are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"I've just received an e-mail... from Sue."

"Sue sent _you_ an e-mail?" Lucy repeated incredulously. "I hope it contained a virus."

The Harvard man chose to ignore her outburst, bringing up the image to show Tara who immediately put her hand to her mouth and drew in a shaky breath as her eyes filled with tears.

"Tara, what is it?" Bobby asked in alarm.

"A photograph taken today, according to the date slug..."

"Are you going to share?" Lucy enquired sarcastically.

"That's up to Myles. It is his e-mail after all." She replied in his defence.

Two sets of hostile eyes and one set of curious ones settled on him and he nodded to her. "You might all want to sit down." His blue eyes held something unfathomable in their depths and they complied without thinking, bracing themselves for, Heaven knew what.

"Ready?" Tara asked.

"...As we'll ever be." The Aussie quipped.

The computer whizz tapped a few buttons and the photograph of Jack and Samantha appeared on the big screen.

"Oh my God," Lucy cried out and then apologised in case she'd offended anyone. An apology that was drowned out as Bobby let out a whoop of joy while hastily rubbing his eyes in case someone noticed them, brimming with tears.

"Way to go, Sparky!"

"Can you give me a minute?" Myles asked the woman at his side quietly.

"Sure." She moved to join the others who were mesmerised by the image in front of them.

He clicked on the reply icon and typed a simple ~ Thank you for entrusting me with this. I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me. MLIII ~ and hit send. He received a response almost immediately.

~ Maybe it's time you forgave yourself Myles. You had no way of knowing what would happen. Please, just remember this the next time. Sue ~

~ Believe me, I will. ~ Myles promised silently before tuning back into the office hubbub as Lucy suggested they all go round to see him that night.

"You know we can't do that." D vocalised the Bostonian's thoughts.

"I know," she sulked. "But I'd really like to see them together."

"I'm sure they'll come by when they're ready. We have no idea what Jack has been through or how he is both physically and mentally."

"Yeah," Bobby concurred. "He looks kinda thin and exhausted in that picture."

"I noticed that." Tara agreed.

With mixed emotions the Team headed towards the lift, for once grudgingly including Myles in the group, but Tara hung back and stuck her head through Ted's office door. "We're all off for a late breakfast... early lunch... Brunch! I've left something on the big screen you might like to see." She turned back to her colleagues. "Hold the lift!"

o-xxx-o


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Thank you for continuing to read and review!

o-xxx-o

Checking the clock as she shut down her laptop and stowed it away again, Sue returned to the living room to find her husband and child still occupied in playing with the koala. Jack was talking in what she assumed by his expression was a silly voice and periodically touching the little girl on the nose with the furry animal eliciting giggles of joy from her. She cleared her throat to let him know she was back. "I think it's time I fed our little rugrat."

Jack looked at her in astonishment, "R-U-G-R-A-T?" he finger-spelled.

Sue shook her head in embarrassment. "We really have been spending too much time with Uncle Bobby." She laughed and then frowned at the fleeting scowl that appeared on Jack's forehead and she was almost sure he'd said something she was glad she hadn't caught.

The look vanished as quickly as it had appeared and the familiar smile returned as she leaned forward to pick up Samantha, holding her in her arms and brushing the hair tenderly from her face. Jack's breath caught when he saw the two of them together for the first time, his hand going to his mouth as he tried to stifle the emotions that once again threatened to engulf him.

"**Hungry**?" She signed, finding herself unable to speak at that moment.

He moved his hand in a so-so gesture and she decided to give him a moment alone.

"We'll be in the kitchen when you're ready."

"**Thank you**."

"**Welcome.**"

He leaned wearily back against the cushions and closed his eyes.

o-xxx-o

When he felt composed enough to join her, he stood and walked into the kitchen, wincing as his daughter banged a metal spoon on the tray of her high chair and then laughing at his totally oblivious wife who was busy spooning oatmeal into a dish. She turned suddenly and jumped when she saw him standing behind her.

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to you sneaking up on me again." She teased.

"Seems like it," he agreed not rising to the bait.

"Would you like to feed our daughter while I get our breakfast?"

"I'd love to." He took the dish from her and retrieved the spoon from Samantha's grasp, looking at Sue helplessly when the child's lip started to quiver and it seemed like she was going to cry.

Afraid that he was about to do the same thing, she quickly picked up the wooden one she'd been about to use and gave it to her to play with. The little girl took it and immediately started to bang it against the side of the chair. Sue gave Jack a sympathetic grin as he winced again at the noise.

"You know, sometimes being deaf has its advantages." She winked at him. "What would you like?" she asked and then rapidly added, "...to eat." Seeing the unmistakeable expression on his face she qualified the question further. "I mean food..." She stood hands on hips her tone chiding.

"Nothing much... Meals have been few and far between lately."

"I can see that." She agreed sadly. The amount of weight he'd lost since she'd last seen him had shocked her.

"Surprise me." He finished lamely and returned his attention to his daughter.

Sue busied herself with the food preparation, biting down on her bottom lip and praying her shaking fingers didn't drop any of the things she held. Having already broken the yolks of two of the eggs she'd cracked she quickly decided to scramble them. She was well aware that she'd just been given a tiny insight into what had happened to him over the past couple of years and she filed it away in her memory, having been around him long enough to know he wouldn't come right out and tell her. With him it was like lip-reading, picking out the keywords until she had enough to piece together the full story... or no, not the whole thing... There would be some things he would never allow her to discover... Things he'd want to protect her from. Turning back to her family she couldn't help but laugh as she watched father and daughter together and recognised that he was playing 'choo-choo trains' with the spoonfuls of food. Sensing her gaze he looked up sheepishly, his cheeks colouring a little.

"It's okay Daddy, you're allowed."

Jack wasn't quite prepared for the effect hearing the word had on him and he felt himself tearing up again as he softly blew out a breath. "Daddy," he choked out. "You know I don't think it had really hit me until you said it."

Sue squeezed his shoulder comfortingly "Breakfast?"

"...Just a little."

She spooned the eggs onto his plate and waited for him to say 'enough', her face betraying her concern at the small amount he wanted. "Toast..?"

He took a slice and she placed a glass of orange juice in front of him before serving her own, watching him surreptitiously as he had a small bite of the toast before tentatively swirling his fork in the eggs, taking just a little into his mouth and swallowing them before returning for more. Sue let out the breath she'd been holding and started on her own. Jack surprised himself by cleaning his plate and then sneaking his fork across to steal some of hers.

"Hey!" She slapped his hand playfully and they both laughed as Samantha giggled in delight. "I can make some more."

"No, that's okay. I'd just forgotten what a good cook you are."

"Scrambled eggs aren't exactly difficult."

"Unless you're me" he shrugged.

"True." She ate a few more forkfuls and then pushed her plate towards him. At first she thought he was going to refuse but after a fraction's hesitation he cleaned the plate and then leaned back sighing contentedly, his stomach feeling fuller than it had in a long time.

"Okay?"

He nodded and took her hand, "Thank you." His eyes met hers in gratitude but it quickly began to build into something more.

Sue caressed his palm with her thumb and for the first time noticed his bare finger. "What happened to your wedding ring?"

The light in his eyes died and he looked down at the table. "I tra... I. er, lost it, sorry." he confessed, but when he couldn't meet her gaze she knew it wasn't the truth. Before she could pursue it further he stood, sliding his chair back. "That reminds me..." He exited the room returning a few minutes later carrying the foil pack that contained his heart medication.

Sue got up on the pretext of getting him a glass of water, using the diversion to hide that she was desperately trying not to cry. It didn't take an F.B.I Analyst to work out what he wasn't telling her. The fact he'd even associated his meds with her question about the ring was enough for her to guess what had probably happened. After a few minutes she sat down again, waiting for him to finish before taking his hand in hers once more. She wasn't sure that she'd ever be able to stop touching him. "It's okay, I understand."

He looked up then and just for a moment she glimpsed the dark despair buried deep inside of him, his fingers trembling against hers.

Tearing herself away before she really did cry, she released Samantha and handed her to her father. "I'm going to clean this lot up, sort the washing and take Levi out, so you get to entertain madam here for a while longer."

"D-E-A-L"

"Ooh, just a moment." Picking up a clean piece of kitchen towel she dampened it and wiped the annoyed little girl's face. "Now, you can go."

o-xxx-o


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! You'll be pleased to know I've just about finished this story, on paper at least. I'll try to get it all typed up over the next few days and I'll post as I go. I should add that it might get a little more adult from here on in. Nothing too graphic but some violence and steaminess! :-D

o-xxx-o

She'd taken her time with the chores in the hope that playtime with Samantha would make him more relaxed but as she slipped on her coat and said goodbye he grabbed her arm. He gave her a smile but she could see the tension in his face and eyes.

"Don't be too long."

"I won't. I'll just let Levi do his business and then I'll come straight back."

"Promise"

"I promise." She bent down to kiss his forehead but at the last second he angled his head up so she got his lips instead. The kiss was tender but desperate at the same time. "I'll be back before you miss me."

"I already miss you." Reluctantly he let her go, his hand sliding down her arm, fingers trailing along the back of her hand until only their fingertips were touching. "I'll be waiting."

o-xxx-o

Unfortunately, the Golden Retriever had been in one of his leaf sniffing moods so the walk had taken far longer than she'd planned. In the end she'd had to pull him away garnering a few hostile looks from the other dog owners in the park but she was too worried about Jack being alone to care.

Her fears were unfounded though as when she returned he was stretched out, eyes closed, with Samantha fast asleep on his chest. Checking her watch she saw it was past the little girl's nap time but on impulse, decided to let her stay where she was. About to turn around and leave the room, she stopped when Jack reached out to her and opened his eyes. "I'm not asleep."

Sue went to join him, sitting on the arm of the couch and absently playing with his hair.

"I'm guessing its nap time." He whispered stroking his daughter's cheek tenderly.

"You guessed right." He sat up slowly so as not to wake her. "I'll put her to bed."

"No, let me... please."

"You don't have to ask, she's your daughter too."

While she waited for him to come back, she started to pick up the toys from the floor and put them in the wicker basket and then gave Levi some much welcomed fussing. As she straightened up she felt Jack's arms slide around her, his lips warm against her neck. Turning in his embrace she smiled lovingly but it faded when she saw the sadness in his eyes, she caressed his face with her fingers.

"What's wrong?"

"I've missed so much" he sighed wistfully.

In an attempt to lighten the mood she tried to inject a little humour into the conversation. "...but, you skipped to the good part. Let's see... you missed the morning sickness." She grimaced. "The sight of your wife turning into a whale" She pushed out her stomach and puffed her cheeks to emphasise the point. "Labour, definitely not my finest hour... Well, closer to fourteen actually," she amended. "...And, the smell of baby sick... All-in-all I'd say you did pretty well."

Rather than cheer him up he became even more upset. "And I'd willingly give up two more years of my life just to have those memories."

Sue touched her fingers to his lips. "Jack, never say that. You'll have the chance to experience all those things."

"Promise..." he whispered hoarsely.

Sue frowned at his constant use of the word and vaguely wondered who had let him down so badly that he felt so insecure. "I promise."

"Thank you." He captured her mouth in another long and passionate kiss, his tongue dancing with hers as he pulled her closer to him, his hand sliding down and resting on her lower back and pressing her hard against him. Without another word, they returned to the bedroom.

o-xxx-o

Even in her sleep she could feel him watching her and she sat up, rubbing her eyes and scanning the room until she located him sitting in the armchair by the window. "Jack, are you okay? You should have woken me."

"I'm fine." He tried to reassure her but his eyes betrayed him.

"Jack..." Slipping from the bed, she wrapped the sheet around her before traversing the room to join him. "You're not okay, what is it?"

"Bad dreams," he confessed unhappily and pulled her down onto his lap, holding on to her with trembling hands.

Sue kissed his lips softly and rested her head on his shoulder, stroking his bare chest until she felt him calm down. "Do you want to talk?"

"No, just sit here with me, please."

She snuggled in closer, one arm sliding round his back as the other continued to caress him softly and after a while he loosened his grip on her and she opened her eyes to look at him. "Better?"

"Much, thank you." He kissed the top of her head and reluctantly let her go when she tried to stand.

"I need to get Samantha up or she won't sleep tonight." He was loath to break contact with her, his touch lingering until she was out of reach.

o-xxx-o


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry everyone but I've added an extra piece to chapter 10. It's quite important so I guess you'll have to re-read it before moving on to this one. I hope you'll forgive me.

o-xxx-o

They spent the rest of the afternoon as a family, playing on the floor with both Samantha and Levi but after their daughter had been bathed and put to bed they snuggled together on the couch.

"I've missed this." Jack sighed

"I've missed us." He gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"By the way, what did you do with the photograph you took?"

"I sent it out on three e-mails."

"To whom..?"

"One to your parents and one to mine..."

"I'm surprised they haven't called." Sue gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "What?"

"I turned all the phones off when I got up this morning! I forgot all about it!" She confessed guiltily.

"Why would you do that?"

Sue quickly explained to him about what had happened the year before and he hugged her tightly. "I'd better turn them back on."

"No." He stopped her from getting up. "Leave it for tonight."

"You should call your Mom. Tell you what, let me reconnect the one in here so you can call her for a chat and then we'll turn it off again."

"What about your Mom..?"

"What about her."

The coldness of the statement stunned him but he chose not to pursue it.

o-xxx-o

The conversation with his parents had been an emotional one and when it was over he sat down heavily on the couch, leaning back and taking slow, deep breaths, while she kept her side of the bargain and cut off all communication with the outside world once more. When she'd finished he pulled her down beside him again.

"**Okay you**?"

"**No**."

They sat in silence for a while until he felt he had the energy to break it. "You said you sent three, who got the other one?" She worried her bottom lip with her teeth uncertain as to what his reaction would be. "...Sweetheart?"

"Myles"

"Why him?" he asked in surprise.

"Because he's been getting a rough time at work, especially from Lucy and Bobby… They hold him responsible for what happened." When he didn't respond she asked a question of her own. "Do you blame him?"

"Honestly? At first I was angry with him for making me leave you and when we were taken prisoner I couldn't help but think it should have been him and not me and maybe, a part of me still feels that way... but he didn't betray us or arrange for it to be our particular group that was targeted so... the truth is, I don't really know how I feel. How about you..?"

"I was angry with him for a while too but even Myles wouldn't deliberately send a friend or co-worker into danger. If he's guilty of anything, it's being selfish and self-centred but that just reflects on his upbringing. And I hate that Lucy snipes at him all the time, even before this happened, but he did hurt her and she's slow to forgive. If she knew some of the things I know about him, then maybe it would be different."

Jack listened quietly, his fingers absently caressing the bare skin of her arm, the sound of her voice soothing him more than anything else ever could. "Such as..?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

"I'll keep anything you say to myself, scout's honour. And perhaps it will help me understand."

"Okay, but you really mustn't tell anyone... it could get him into trouble. You remember when he got shot and then he and Bobby had the argument..."

"Only because Myles came busting through the door unannounced and Crash nearly shot him." He stated forcefully, jumping to his friend's defence.

"I didn't know that. Well, you remember after Ted congratulated us he walked off suddenly..."

"And you followed him."

"I found him sitting in the stairwell. He was having a panic attack."

"I had no idea."

"No one does."

"In that case, it's a good job he didn't go. He probably wouldn't have survived it." His eyes took on a faraway haunted look.

"Anyway, I thought that if I sent him the photograph to share with the others, they might ease up on him a little."

Jack pulled himself back to the present and gazed at her lovingly. "You are a very special woman, you know that?"

"I'm just what God made me to be." She corrected and snuggled into his arms again.

"And I thank Him for it."

An hour or so later Sue stretched and got to her feet. "I think I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" Jack looked at her doubtfully, the haunting despair returning to his eyes. "You need to sleep." She took his hand and pulled him up and he followed her reluctantly to the bedroom.

o-xxx-o


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Okay folks last addition for tonight!

o-xxx-o

She woke suddenly an hour later, not knowing what had disturbed her but then she felt him moving restlessly at her side and when she touched him she could feel the perspiration on his skin. Shaking him gently she called his name. "Jack... Jack, wake up." She turned on the lamp and shook him again, this time he sat bolt upright in the bed, looking around in fear. "It's okay..." she rubbed his back soothingly, "It was just a dream."

He sat for a while longer, his chest heaving and then he startled her by getting up.

"Jack..?"

"I need a shower."

When he didn't come back she realised he must have used the other door which led into the hallway, so slipping into her robe she went to find him.

He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands but when she sat beside him he looked up and put an arm around her, pulling her close. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." She sat with him for a while then suggested they go back to bed but he told her to go ahead and he'd follow shortly.

Sue lay quietly and waited for him but he never came back. Grabbing hold of his pillow she held on to it tightly as she cried herself to sleep, unaware that this would be the pattern her life would follow for the foreseeable future...

o-xxx-o


	13. Chapter 13

**One Month Later:**

The tension inside the apartment was almost palpable and the atmosphere could be cut with a knife. Sue had tried to shield Samantha from the worst but she knew the little girl picked up on it as, lately, she'd become fractious and fretful which made Jack even more tetchy. It wasn't his fault, she understood that, he rarely slept and the exhaustion was taking its toll on him both physically and mentally.

The nightmares had grown progressively worse and more frequent to the point where she'd been changing the bed sheets twice and sometimes three times as they were soaked through with sweat and at other times he'd lay staring at the ceiling, willing himself to stay awake.

Occasionally she'd see glimpses of the man she'd fallen in love with and in those moments he was kind, gentle and loving but then, quite spontaneously, his mood would change and he'd either be bad-tempered and hypercritical of everything she said and did, or morose and sullen barely acknowledging their existence. But, over the last few days, he'd been so tired he couldn't fight it anymore and now the nightmares were relentless, so much so that he'd moved out of the bedroom altogether and was spending the night on the couch. He'd said it was so he wouldn't disturb her but in her darker moments she found herself wondering if it was that he couldn't stand to be near her anymore. She couldn't remember the last time they'd kissed or even the last time he'd let her touch him. She'd thought about getting him an appointment to see someone but it was impossible as he hadn't once left the apartment since he got back.

From time to time she'd considered walking away but on days like today when he was withdrawn and quiet she was afraid if she did, he'd just disappear inside himself completely and never come out. In desperation she locked herself in the bathroom with her Blackberry and tapped in the number of the only person she thought might be able to help.

o-xxx-o

"Manning," Bobby stated as he answered his cell without checking to see who was calling.

"Bobby… it's Sue."

"Hey stranger, long time no see. When are you going to pay us a visit? The Team's a little miffed that you haven't all dropped by."

"I'm sorry, Jack's not..."

The Aussie caught the distress in her voice and interrupted her. "Is everything alright? You sound upset."

"Can we meet somewhere, away from prying eyes?"

"Sure. How about that new salad place on the other side of the city? No one who knows me would ever think to look for me there."

Sue marvelled again at the way he could make her smile no matter how bad she was feeling. "Sounds good... in about an hour?"

"I'll be there. And Sue, it's good to hear your voice."

"You have no idea how good it is to see yours."

When she rang off he slipped his phone into his pocket frowning worriedly and then plastered on a brilliant smile as he turned to his colleagues. "Sorry folks, I'm not going to be able to join you for lunch after all, I just got a better offer."

o-xxx-o


	14. Chapter 14

When Bobby pulled up, Sue was already outside trying to comfort a whimpering Samantha. "Hi." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "What's up with Sammy J?"

"She's upset because Daddy shouted at her."

"He did what? Come here Sweetheart." He took the child from her arms and held her close, wiping her eyes and cheeks with a tissue. "Uncle Crash will stop those nasty tears." Sue handed him the furry koala from her bag and within a few minutes he had her giggling again.

"**Thank you**."

"**You're welcome**. Let's go inside, shall we?"

Once they were seated and Levi was settled under the table, the waitress came over to take their order. When she left Bobby looked at her anxiously. "Are you okay? You look worn out."

"I am" she confessed miserably.

"Talk to me."

She spent the next half-hour pouring her heart out to him about Jack, the nightmares, his mood swings; the tension between them and her fears for him and by the time she was finished she was crying softly.

Bobby handed her his napkin so she could wipe her eyes. "Night terrors," he pronounced sadly, "...terrible things."

"Did you say 'night terrors'?"

"Yeah, they're one of the many symptoms of P.T.S.D."

"Sorry, I didn't get that." She apologised exasperated with herself.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. P-T-S-D he finger-spelled... Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. You know like war vets get sometimes."

She nodded.

"It manifests in different ways but night terrors are the worst. A lot of the time you can't even remember what you were dreaming about, you just wake up in a cold sweat, sometimes screaming, and combine that with flashbacks and you're in a world of hurt. Sometimes they can get so bad that you're terrified even to close your eyes for fear you'll go insane."

Her tears started to flow again as she recognised all the symptoms. "Have you ever..?"

"No, but I knew a couple of guys who did. It wasn't pretty."

"How did they get past it?"

"They didn't," he sighed. "But that doesn't mean Sparky won't. They didn't have you in their corner. Sue..." he touched her hand to get her to look at him. "Has he told you anything about what happened to him over there?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not really... I know they hurt him. He didn't tell me but I saw the burn scars on his back. And they didn't feed him very often... but that's all."

"Sue, you have to get him to talk to you."

"I don't know how," she sighed unhappily.

"If he'll open up to anyone it will be you." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Look. If you want I can come over, try to talk to him."

For a brief moment she was tempted to agree but she knew Jack was a very private person and the embarrassment and distress of his macho best friend seeing the state he was in, could easily push him over the edge. "No, I don't think that's a good idea, not yet anyway."

"Okay but the offer's always open, if you change your mind."

"Thank you."

"And, in the meantime, if you need someone to talk to I have it on the best authority that I'm a good listener." He grinned at her and she smiled, remembering all the nights he'd sat with her after Jack's reported death and she'd told him just that.

They finished their meal in silence except when Bobby chatted to Samantha, both caught up in their own thoughts. He drank the last of his coffee, checked his watch and stood up. "I have to go. Are you sure you're both going to be okay?"

"I think so."

"If you need anything you call me, any time, night or day."

"I will. And Bobby, can we keep all this between the two of us?"

"You didn't have to ask." She smiled at him and he gave her a quick hug. "Stay strong Sue, Sparky needs you right now, maybe more than you realise."

o-xxx-o


	15. Chapter 15

Sue was picking up the toys from the living room floor when she felt her Blackberry vibrate. Taking it out of her pocket she checked the caller ID and was surprised to find that it was Bobby. As she answered it she walked into the bedroom and closed the door, not wanting to upset Jack any more than he already was. This was definitely not one of his better days.

"Hi Sue its Bobby."

"Hi!" She sounded nervous and he picked up on it immediately.

"Is Jack okay?"

"Yes, he's... yes."

"Are you and Sammy J, okay?"

"We're fine."

He wasn't convinced but he ignored the feeling in his gut. "Can you talk?"

"Yes, I'm good."

"Okay... Sue, after we spoke the other day I ran a check on the other Agents that were taken with Jack..."

"And..?"

"It's not great news, I'm afraid." She sat down on the bed and waited for him to continue, clutching her daughter's bear for comfort. "All the files are sealed, including Jack's and that's never a good thing."

"So you didn't find out anything." She asked in disappointment.

"A little..." he hesitated causing a pause on her screen.

"Tell me."

"Sue..."

"Please Bobby. It doesn't matter how bad it is, I need to know so I can help him."

"Okay, but I hope you're sitting down."

"I am." She hugged the teddy closer and nibbled her bottom lip.

"One of them never left Iraq, reading between the lines I think he was executed." He waited for her to respond but when she remained silent he ploughed on. "Two others are on permanent leave and under the care of Government shrinks."

"Shrinks?"

"Sorry, psychiatrists."

"Oh, and the others..?" She asked anxiously.

"One of them actually seems to have taken it in his stride. Apparently he'd been through it before but only for a short stay. The powers-that-be are keeping a close eye on him though."

"Bobby, what aren't you telling me?"

He drew in a breath. "The fifth one seemed to be doing okay at first, a bit like Sparky..."

"But...?"

"It turned out he was suffering the night terrors too and it got too much for him."

"What happened?"

"He shot himself with his service revolver."

"No!"

"Sue, are you sure you and Sammy J are okay there? I could come and get you, take you to my place." He'd been worried about her since their last conversation. Not that he'd admit it but having spent a lot of time with her over the past couple of years he was a little in love with her himself and the thought something bad might happen scared him to death.

"No we're fine."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." She confirmed crossing her fingers.

"Okay, but remember, I'm only a phone-call away."

"I know and thank you."

o-xxx-o

After visiting the bathroom and splashing cold water on her face Sue checked on Samantha to make sure she was sleeping peacefully and then returned to the kitchen.

"Who called?" Jack asked sullenly.

Amazed he'd even heard, she decided that the truth would be the best option. "Bobby."

"There's a surprise."

"I'm sorry?"

"I suppose he's missing his visits to Samantha." He commented sarcastically although it was completely lost on her.

Knowing that if she replied it would lead to another argument she just let it pass. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Please."

The next few minutes went by in a total blur... As she went to pass it to him Levi nudged her, making her jump enough for the drink to tilt and the hot coffee spilled out over his hand. Jack reacted to the pain instinctively, swinging round and knocking it out of her hand with such force that the mug smashed against the wall and Sue, already off balance, finished up on the floor as he looked on in horror; his mind so confused that he didn't know if he'd actually hit her or she'd fallen.

"Sue, I'm so sorry..." He reached down to help her but she backed away from him and Levi, acting to protect his mistress, bared his teeth and growled. The fright in her eyes was too much for him to handle and turning, he practically ran from the room.

While his reaction had shocked her, it was the look on his face that had her scared. She'd never seen him quite that way before... annoyed, yes... angry, yes but never out of control. She picked herself up and her first thought was to gather up both Samantha and Levi and take them out of harm's way but the conversation she'd had with Bobby and the look on Jack's face when he realised what he'd done were far more terrifying to her than the actual event and in her heart she knew that if she left now, she'd lose him forever.

Taking her time so they could both calm down, she cleaned up the mess and packaged up the broken pieces of china before throwing them in the bin. Inhaling deeply, she braced herself and went in search of him. It was a fair bet that he would be in the apartment somewhere as he still couldn't bring himself to go outside.

First she checked the living room and the nursery but he was nowhere to be seen. Worry began to niggle at her as she looked in through the bedroom door but found it empty then, as she was about to leave, she caught a small movement out of the corner of her eye and her heart almost broke when she saw him on the floor. His back was against the wall, knees drawn up, his arms pulling them tightly to his chest and his head resting on them. He was rocking gently back and forth.

Sue made her way across the room and sat down beside him, leaning back as he was but making sure her body was in contact with his. She reached for his hand and he pulled it away, undeterred she tried again and this time he let her take it, his fingers closing around hers.

They sat that way for a long time, neither of them speaking. Then suddenly he turned towards her searching her face briefly before moving into her arms. Sue's grip tightened round him and she kissed the top of his head before stroking his hair and down his back cooing softly, "It's okay, everything's going to be okay..."

Her kind words and loving touch were his undoing and the walls he'd built around him began to crumble. He held her so close that it almost seemed like he was trying to get under her skin in his desperation to find comfort and shelter from the raging storm inside him. When he felt her kiss him again the dam finally broke and he clung to her, sobbing uncontrollably.

The room was in darkness when she felt him move in her arms and loosen his hold although he didn't let go and the stiffness in her back told her they must have been there a good few hours. Gently extricating herself from his embrace she stood up, stretching before reaching out to help him to his feet. Silently she led him to the living room and guided him to the couch, anxiously checking his face as she did so. He looked pale and completely exhausted, his tears still staining his cheeks and glistening in his long, dark eyelashes as he looked up at her. Impetuously, she leaned down and kissed his lips and although she didn't get much of a response, he didn't pull away.

"I'm going to check on Samantha and I'll get Levi to watch her. I'll be right back." She saw the familiar fleeting panic in his eyes. "I'll be right back. I promise." Letting go of his hand, she watched as he leaned back against the cushions and closed his eyes, before leaving the room.

o-xxx-o


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Okay loyal readers we're just about into the final chapter. A few warnings with this one.

1. It's long, so you might consider coffee and sandwiches. :-D

2. It contains descriptions of violence and torture, but definitely not up to Quentin Tarantino standards (shudder).

3. References to sexual situations between husband and wife. Nothing x-rated or explicit, more allusions and I hope tastefully written.

4. Enjoy! And please continue to review - thank you.

o-xxx-o

When she came back she was carrying a bottle of red wine and two glasses. "I thought we could use this." She said as she poured it out and handed it to him.

He took a large gulp before setting it down on the coffee table. "**Thank you**."

Sue felt the beginnings of a warm glow in her heart and it wasn't down to the wine, this was the first time that he'd made any effort to sign to her in weeks. She watched as he leaned back, wincing at the light in his eyes and she quickly jumped up using the dimmer switch to lower the level to a point where it was less painful for him but she could still see his lips if he spoke. She sat down beside him again and turned so her back rested against the arm of the couch, pulling her bare feet up and sitting crossed-legged, facing him. After a few seconds he did the same, his head bowed. When he at last looked up, he took her hand, his thumb caressing the soft skin.

"We were in one of the offices on the third floor finalising the details of what we were planning, when three of the locals we'd been working with came running in and told us to grab our gear and follow them. We'd had it drilled into us that in a situation like that we were supposed to jump first and ask questions later. When we got downstairs there were armed gunmen waiting for us. They took our weapons and asked for our IDs, which they distributed amongst the Iraqi contingent before herding them back up the stairs and then they bundled the six of us into the back of a waiting van, just as a series of explosions reduced the building to dust and rubble, killing everyone who was still inside.

"They drove us into the desert and covered the truck with camouflage netting to hide it from passing air patrols before pushing us down a flight of stairs and into a maze of underground tunnels – it had to be one of the many hidden bunkers we'd heard about. Then they took all our gear and locked us in a room with no furniture apart from a long table and a bare bulb to light the place.

"One of the Agents I was with, Frank, sat down beside me and told everyone to hide anything they weren't prepared to lose. The others started removing watches, wallets, all sorts... All I could think of was the photograph of you that was in my pocket and my wedding ring. They were the most precious things I had." His eyes had taken on a faraway look and she knew that mentally, he was back in Iraq.

"I shoved the ring into my sock and started to remove my watch but Frank stopped me. He said if I didn't mind losing it, it would be better to let them have it as they'd be much less likely to search me for anything else. As they came back into the room he reached down, grabbed a handful of sand and rubbed it into my finger. 'To hide the white line' he whispered.

"And he was right, once they had the watch and my cell they left me alone. Some of the others weren't quite so lucky though. The youngest, Peter..." Tears sprang to his eyes. "...made the mistake of not handing over his watch, apparently it was a gift from his parents for graduating Quantico, and they beat him into submission while all we could do was sit by and let it happen. He was never the same after that. He was so young... he had no business even being there...

"Hours later they returned our bags. It was obvious they'd been searched, silly things were missing like toiletries, mp3 players, personal stuff... but the majority was still there including my meds."

"Thank God," Sue whispered but he was completely oblivious to it and pressed on.

"The head honchos decided to treat us with kid gloves at first, reasoning that a group of US Government Agents would make perfect hostages and give them a great bargaining tool, needless to say we didn't even attempt to contradict them. The talk inevitably turned to escape and rescue but there was no chance of the first in the desert miles from anywhere and Frank quickly dispelled any hope of the second, reminding us that our IDs were in the rubble on the bodies of dead Iraqis.

"One morning he saw me taking my pill and asked me what it was for. When I told him, he looked at me kinda funny and said 'Sorry, son'. I asked why and he countered the question by asking how long a supply I had. I told him six months. Apparently it's standard procedure to issue far more than are needed for the posting just in case something happens. He shook his head and said 'Let's hope we're free by then'. That was one of the most chilling conversations I've ever been a part of..." Jack stopped and took a breath before drinking some more of his wine. When he'd finished Sue picked up the bottle to top up his glass.

"Thank you."

To her untrained eye he seemed calmer but she knew she couldn't get her hopes up. From past experience, she was well aware that his mood could change in a heartbeat.

"The days were okay," he continued breaking the silence. "But at night when the Commanders went home everything changed... We were kicked and beaten but never where the bruises would show and one of the guards would come in regularly and urinate on Peter. They picked on him because he showed the most fear.

"One day drifted into another until I put a hand in my bag and realised I only had a few tablets left. Frank had set himself up as our leader and he told me he'd speak to them about it. I asked him not to in case they took it out on everyone but he looked at me sternly and said 'Without them you'll die, right. You don't want to make that pretty wife of yours a widow when there's still a chance you could get back to her, do you?' I remember shaking my head and he squeezed my shoulder and said again that he'd speak to them.

"Three days later they came to get him and when he returned after a few hours his face was a mass of bruises and his lip was split open but he walked over and tossed me a package. I had no idea what it had cost him and he wouldn't say but he'd just bought me six more months. It's an odd feeling measuring your life in months and days instead of years." When he stopped for breath he took another gulp of wine.

"Things changed after that and new people were brought in. The daylight hours were much the same but the nights were hell. They'd storm in, in the middle of the night, drag us out and lead us through a maze of corridors to where they had all these rooms set up. Their favourite was devoid of everything but a scaffolding platform with built in trapdoors. They'd force us up a ladder, line us up over them and throw hangmen's nooses over the piping. One by one they'd put hoods over our heads, the ropes round our necks and just leave us there. If they were feeling particularly sadistic they'd pull a lever to open one of the doors. I'd hear the sound and brace myself for the drop but nothing would happen and then there'd be the agonising wait to see if we were all still alive.

"They amended it after a while, taking us out one at a time to face the fear alone but they never actually followed through until one day they took Peter and he didn't come back... We were all led out later to witness him still hanging from the rope." He swallowed hard and blew out a breath.

Sue reached across and touched his face. "If you want to stop..."

"No," he took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. "I have to do this."

"Okay," she bit back her tears and filled his glass again.

"If you don't want to hear you can always close your eyes, but stay with me, please."

"It's okay. You need to talk and I want to know."

"Up until then we were treated pretty well during the day but something happened and the atmosphere turned hostile. Food and water deliveries went from three times a day to one and there was barely enough to go around. Two of the more sadistic guards had managed to get hold of a couple of Tasers." He finger-spelled it for her and explained how they worked. "They used them on the others but someone must have warned them that there would be no sport in using one on me because they'd only get the chance to do it once as the shock would kill me, so instead, they made me watch. And then one of them came up with a better game and started using me as an ashtray. The scars on my back are from cigarette burns. There were other things like sleep deprivation and leaving us out in the sun for hours with no water but never quite enough to put us out of our misery.

"Months later everything changed again when they moved us and put us into separate tiny cells. There were no facilities and I remember being hungry all the time. The torture all but stopped but I was alone sometimes for days except when someone peered through a peephole in the door to make sure I was still breathing. To pass the time I used to practise signing and finger-spelling and one day an Iraqi face I hadn't seen before came in to join me. His English wasn't great but it was way better than my Arabic and he asked me what I was doing so I told him all about you and Levi. He couldn't understand why my parents would allow me to marry a de..." He stopped and looked at her apologetically but she just shrugged and waited for him to go on. "...a defective person. I told him they loved you almost as much as I did and then he told me about his wife. She'd been blinded in a car bomb attack and he hadn't seen her since she left the hospital. His parents had decided she was no longer fit-for purpose and had her sent away. He had no idea if she was alive or dead. He asked me if I had a photograph of you and I reached into my pocket but it was gone. After he left I searched everywhere about twenty times but I couldn't find it and it almost broke my heart.

"We struck up a kind of friendship after that and he'd come and talk to me at night sometimes, even brought me food and water on occasion and once or twice when they did decide to use me for sport he'd try to patch me up as best he could.

"The days dragged on and the meds Frank had got for me were virtually gone. I even started breaking them in half in the hope they'd last until we were rescued. Up until then I'd never really considered that I might not see you again and the realisation hurt more than any pain they could inflict. I woke one morning and I knew I was in trouble. I just had that weird sixth sense telling me something wasn't right and whenever I moved it took me ages to recover so I stayed as still as possible in the hope it would put less strain on my heart. Ahmed visited that evening and knew immediately that there was something wrong. I explained as best I could and he told me he knew someone who knew someone who might be able to help but he would need something to trade." He stopped and drained his glass once more but this time refilled it himself.

"My wedding ring was all I had left and I took it out of my sock but I couldn't bear even the thought of parting with it. He looked me in the eye and asked me what I would prefer you to have... a dead husband with a ring on his finger or a live one without a ring who had a chance of getting back to you. Images of your face when you lost Levi that time kept flashing in front of my eyes and I knew I couldn't let you hurt that way again if there was the slimmest chance I could prevent it, so I gave it to him. It wasn't until much later when I was sitting there afraid to close my eyes in case I didn't wake up that I realised I'd probably made one of the most stupid mistakes of my life.

"By the next evening the pain in my shoulder and neck was back and I could barely move it hurt so much. It was then that I started to let go of any remaining hopes I had of being with you again." The tears had reappeared in his eyes and she was desperate to comfort him but she held back lest he stopped talking before he got everything out.

"Then, just as I was making my peace with God and asking him to take care of you, he came back and handed me a single foil packet with a month's supply of pills. I took one and sat quietly praying it would work and gradually the pain subsided. When I could speak I thanked him and he said he could get more but I had nothing left to trade. He smiled at me and explained that when you'd lived in a war zone for as long as he had you learned a few things. He'd traded the ring for cash and then used the money to buy what I needed on the black market. He'd even negotiated a price that meant he could keep me supplied for quite a while but not indefinitely.

"Everything is a bit of a blur after that. I know I slept a lot. There were times when I'd dream about being with you and the images were so vivid I could almost taste you and other times I'd get so scared because I could barely remember what you looked like. Ahmed rarely stayed to talk anymore and his visits were few and far between. Usually just to drop off a fresh supply of pills and the odd piece of fruit or bottle of water he'd managed to scrounge. He said it was getting too difficult and eyes were watching him. Then one day he came rushing in and tossed me all the rest of the stuff he'd picked up. He said something big was happening and I wouldn't be seeing him again. I have to admit that the thought of spending every day alone filled me with dread and dark thoughts clouded my mind like 'what if I was the only one left and no one ever found me'. I even made a mental list of the ways I could die... Heart attack, starvation, thirst... or maybe I'd just go quietly insane. Each scenario played out in my head over and over until the last one seemed to be fast becoming the front runner.

"My meds had started to run low again but this time I knew there was nothing that could be done. I even found myself laughing out loud at the irony of it all... I'd been desperately trying to stay alive but all I'd really done was delayed the inevitable and prolonged the agony. It was then I think that I started to shut down. I stopped practising the signing, accepting that I'd never get the chance to use it again. I even considered not bothering to take the remaining medication but it was such a habit I did it anyway. And something inside me just died.

"Then, about a week later, I was woken by the sound of gunfire and explosions. There were booted footsteps in the corridor outside and I actually found myself crying with relief at the thought that someone was going to put a bullet in me before I had to suffer the hideous pain of another heart attack. I could hear yelling outside and it took me a while to realise that there were no Arabic voices, only American and English and when the door flew open I found myself looking at a soldier in full desert camouflage gear.

"He asked if I was an American and how long I'd been held. I had no idea of the date and when he told me I just couldn't believe it, even though I knew by the pills I'd got through that it had to be correct. I told him almost two years and he looked at me in astonishment and then said four words I'll never forget. 'Well you're free now.' He helped me up and asked if I could walk and when I said I could he led me outside. The next thing I knew Frank was beside me, slapping me on the back.

"I assumed naively that when I got home everything would be okay and in daylight hours it was at first but as soon as I closed my eyes it all came back... The pain, the fear... And sometimes I feel as though I'm still there, locked away in a pitch black room and forgotten."

He fell silent, turning so that his back rested against the cushions and reached out for her; his face lined with the stress of reliving it all and fatigue oozing from every pore... Sue snuggled into him, her head against his chest, feeling his breathing start to slow as he calmed down. After a while he opened his eyes and used his fingers to tilt her chin so she could see as he spoke. "Did I hurt you?" His face was anguished.

"When..?" It seemed so long ago that she'd almost forgotten.

"In the kitchen, did I hurt you?" he asked again.

"No, you just scared me a little."

"I scared me, a lot. Tell me I didn't..." He could barely bring himself to voice the question. "Did I hit you?"

"No..." She held his hand tightly afraid he was going to break down again. "You knocked the mug out of my hand and I lost my balance."

"Truly..?"

She nodded to confirm it.

"Thank God, I couldn't live with myself if I'd hurt you."

"You didn't. You would never do that, no matter what."

He searched her face for any sign of reproach but found none, only gentle, kind, tearful eyes looking back at him. He moved closer, kissing her almost reverently. "Still love me?"

"More than life..."

"Then love me, please. Make the nightmares go away."

And she had, her heart soaring as she read her name on his lips, his body arching up to meet hers and hanging there... Then shudders of pleasure ravaging him before he fell back onto the bed, his chest heaving as he gasped in desperately needed air and then slowing as he began to come down from the heights he'd reached.

"Sleep now," she whispered softly and lay down beside him, pulling him into her arms. His head rested on her shoulder as he moulded himself against her and she caressed his back soothingly.

He didn't have the energy to speak so he signed "**I love you**" on her bare stomach, tremors still occasionally running through him.

"I love you too. Sleep..."

Sue felt him relax into her embrace, his breathing slow and steady as she whispered a prayer of thanks for the man now sleeping in her arms. She knew she wouldn't be able to close her eyes without seeing images of the things he'd described to her but it didn't matter. For the moment he was at peace and she vowed that she would watch over him for the rest of the night to make sure he stayed that way.

Just as the first light of dawn crept in through the curtains she felt him move restlessly against her and again she stroked the bare skin of his back to reassure him, worried he might be in the grip of another bad dream but instead he moved to lie on top of her, his body pressed to hers and his hands taking hold of hers, their fingers intertwining where they rested against the pillow and he made them one again.

No words were necessary as their closeness meant she could feel the rise and fall of his chest, slow at first... his movements, which she matched perfectly, almost imperceptible. His grip on her hands tightened as his breathing sped up and then faltered before ceasing altogether and then his fingers splayed out when he finally exhaled and rolled over onto his back, taking her with him completely oblivious to the tears flowing from her eyes as the ache inside of him was finally extinguished.

Jack inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply, cradling her against him as the inner calm he had craved for so long began to take hold. The shattered fragments of his life past and present steadily coalescing and making him whole again and as he lay with the now-sleeping woman in his arms he allowed the waves of tiredness to wash over him without even trying to fight them, his eyes slowly closing as he lapsed into the first truly peaceful sleep he'd had in a long, long time.

o-xxx-o


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Okay this is it - the final chapter. :-( I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it and reading all your reviews, which I thank you for - What can I say? They give me a reason to keep writing...

o-xxx-o

**Three Months Later**:

The last few months had been difficult for both of them at times but since the talk he'd gone from strength-to-strength finally feeling confident enough, with her help, to venture outside and get extra counselling and last week he'd come home beaming as he'd passed both his mental and physical exams...

"How do I look?" Sue checked him over, her face contorting as she considered her reply. "What?"

"Something's missing."

Jack checked himself over. "Suit, tie, shirt... Shoes, socks... Sliding his hand inside his waistband and gently easing it away from his body, he peered down. "Underwear..." She continued her study of him and he ran his fingers round the inside of his collar nervously. "What?" he asked again.

Sue snapped her fingers as though she'd just figured it out. "I know what it is, something to ward off all those adoring women..." He gave her a perplexed stare as she slipped her hand into her jeans' pocket, produced a red velvet jewellery box and handed it to him. "This."

Taking it from her, he opened it with trembling hands, gasping when he saw the gold wedding band nestled inside. It was an exact duplicate of the original. "Sue darling, you shouldn't..." The rest of his half-hearted protest went unspoken as she kissed his lips. Jack handed it back to her. "Put it on for me?"

Smiling she touched her lips to it and then slid it over his finger. "Now you're ready."

When he didn't reply she looked up and found herself gazing into tear-filled eyes. "Hey, none of that... You'll ruin your make-up."

Jack slapped her on the behind playfully. "Are we all ready to go? It wouldn't look good for me to be late on my first day back."

o-xxx-o

When they arrived at the Hoover Building they knocked on the Supervisor's door staring in surprise when they found D sitting behind the desk.

"Jack!" He was up out of his seat in a flash, smiling broadly as he shook his colleague and friend by the hand, "Welcome back!"

"Thanks, it's good to be back."

Dimitrius turned his attention to Sue, pulling her into a hug and then crouched down to pet Levi. "And how's my favourite Goddaughter?" He beamed, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Samantha smiled at him shyly.

"She's fine," Sue assured him. "What happened to Ted?"

"He finally got that field assignment he'd been angling for, so... you're looking at the new and permanent Unit Supervisor."

"Oh, congratulations" Jack grinned and shook his hand again.

"Thank you. Now, I think there are a few other people who would like to know you're here. I'll talk to you privately later." The phone rang on his desk and he apologised and picked up the receiver as they walked out into the hallway. Jack took a few steps towards the bullpen and then stopped and drew in a breath.

"**You okay**?"

He nodded, squeezed her hand and took another step,

"I'll let them know we're here." She motioned to Levi to go on ahead of them. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" He gave her a watery smile and then strode out determinedly.

When they went through the door they were greeted with tears and cheers. Lucy and Tara both came forward and took it in turns to hug him before slipping off to one side to talk to Sue and Samantha.

"Sparky! Welcome back mate!" Bobby grabbed his best friend and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"It's good to be back, Crash." And Sue could see he really meant it even though he'd been nervous earlier.

"Sue," the Aussie pulled her against him for a minute. "I told you, you could do it. Sammy J!" He bent down and picked her up, spinning her around until she squealed with delight. "It's good to see you again."

Jack watched as she giggled happily and just for a moment some of the old insecurities resurfaced but they were quickly dispelled when his daughter pointed at him and said "Daddy."

"That's right darlin'. He's your Daddy and I'm Uncle Crash. Can you say uncle?"

"Daddy," she repeated still looking in Jack's direction and he hastily cleared his throat.

Sue finally managed to catch his eye and discreetly signed Myles' name. He acknowledged with a nod, walked over to him and put out his hand. "Myles, it's good to see you."

"And you." The Harvard man clasped his outstretched hand firmly with one of his own and covered both with his free one. "It really is good to have you back, Jack."

Jack nodded and returned to his family.

"Is it okay if I take the car since it has the baby seat in it?" Sue asked. "I'm sure someone here can be bribed to give you a ride home."

Fishing around in his pocket, he handed her the keys. "See you later." He leaned forward to give her a kiss goodbye and they were serenaded by a series of whistles and cat calls. "Oh be quiet, you're only jealous." He let her go and then crossed the room to sit at his desk, the act eliciting even more cheers. "Don't you all have work to do?" He asked embarrassed now by all the attention.

"He's back." Bobby groaned, mimicking the famous line from the Poltergeist movie.

o-xxx-o

A little before six Jack walked back into the apartment and closed the door on the outside world, emptying his pockets and depositing the contents on the side-table before following the aroma of fresh coffee into the kitchen. Levi got up to alert his mistress but Jack told him to stay and moved in behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

"Hi!" She turned in his arms and he kissed her soundly.

"Hi, yourself"

"Good day?"

"Not bad actually..." He let her go and sat down on the nearest chair.

"Tired?" She asked solicitously.

"Mmm..." He nodded to explain the sound he'd made, knowing that she wouldn't have picked up on it. "But in a good way. D has teamed me with Bobby until I get back in the swing of things."

"He's brave... Sparky and Crash ride again."

Jack grinned and pulled her down onto his lap. "Where's Samantha?"

"She was tired so I put her to bed. You can go in and say goodnight though."

"In a minute..." He captured her mouth in a tender kiss.

"Tell you what... Dinner won't be ready for another hour so why don't you have a quick shower and then lay down for a while? I'll call you when it's ready."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." She jumped off his lap and pulled him up.

"I wish I had half your energy." He smiled and walked away wearily.

o-xxx-o

Later that evening he was sitting on the couch flicking through the TV channels when she walked in, one hand behind her back as she stood and looked at him. Smiling he muted the television and held out his hand for her to join him but she stayed resolutely where she was.

"**What**?" he asked and signed.

"I have something for you." She nibbled her bottom lip nervously.

"Sue... the present you gave me this morning was enough for a lifetime." He admonished, unconsciously playing with the ring on his finger.

"This is different... it's more like keeping a promise."

"I don't understand."

"Here, open it." She handed him a brightly coloured bag filled with tissue paper and he raised an eyebrow at her. "It's sort of an either/or present. I'm not sure which you'll need yet."

Totally confused he carefully opened it up, unwrapped it and peered inside before pulling out two pairs of tiny baby bootees, one pink and one blue.

"Like I said, I'm not sure which yet. We'll know in about seven months." Jack looked up at her dumbfounded as she fidgeted from foot-to-foot. "Well, say something!"

"You mean you're, we're..."

She nodded and signed, "**You're going to be a father again**."

Still not able to put together a coherent sentence, he pulled her down beside him and searched her face trying to decide if she was serious. "Sue..." He held her close and closed his eyes as it finally sank in, before drawing away again so she could see his lips. "You kept your promise," he whispered and planted small kisses over her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks and her nose then reaching her lips it turned more passionate. "Do you feel like an early night?"

"Are you still tired?" She asked worriedly.

"Not anymore."

"Then why..." Sue looked into his eyes and the desire and longing she saw there took her breath away. "Oh..."

"It is okay, isn't it..?" He asked laying a hand against the flat of her stomach.

"**It's perfect**." She spoke and signed at the same time.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again... God, I love you..." His lips found hers once more, his tongue sliding into her mouth as his need grew and then reluctantly he broke away. "I think we'd better take this somewhere more comfortable."

As they made their way slowly to the bedroom he suddenly remembered an incident at work that he'd meant to tell her about but he was laughing so hard as he spoke that she hardly got any of it. She stopped in the doorway and smiled broadly, her eyes bright with tears.

"**What**?"

"Nothing..."

"You don't cry over nothing, what is it?"

"Just **welcome back**."

He picked up on her meaning immediately. "It's good to be back. I'm only sorry it took me so long to really get here."

o-xxx-o The End o-xxx-o


End file.
